Taughting
by BakuraANDJoey
Summary: Gamzee decided to leave his moirail out in the cold rain on the god for saken planet. Things didn't seem to get any better until Sollux had showed up to help the nubby-horned troll. When this happens, Karkat discovers something that even surprises him to feel. Rated M for Smut near the ending.


_**((Alright. This is a RP that me and a friend did. I'm actually pretty proud of it for about being the first actually RP in this fandom. So anyways~ enjoy the story.  
I do not own Homestuck or the characters  
I do not own Sollux's part in this.  
I only own the idea and Karkat's part.))**_

Karkat had his arms wrapped out him. Everything seemed to be falling apart for him. EVERYTHING. His moirail Gamzee had left him out on this forest in the cold rain without any coats or things to keep warm. The low blooded shivered in the rain. It was so weird being on this new planet with this new weather and new ground. He didn't even know how to get back to the other trolls.

Karkat then shook his wet hair around and crawled under a low tree. It didn't keep out all the pouring rain but it sure helped a bit. And ever little bit counted. Oh how much he wish he was back with the others and pestering them and joking around. He wish he could go back to the good days were nothing really mattered. Where everyone was the same and you were who you were.

Great. Just great. Right as Sollux went outside to check the weather in the strange planet he was trapped in, it began raining all over the new yellow coat he found just sitting on a bench. He didn't want to go back in, so he just wandered into the nearby woods for some shelter. 'Shit...' He thought as his shoes were ruined by the mud puddles he stepped in.

Getting used to this odd world was difficult for Sollux, knowing how he was so used to the comfort of his hive back in Alternia. Wandering the wet forest, he whistled a small tune from a song that Aradia would sing to him. Damn, he missed Aradia. And the annoying Eridan. Even the nagging of his old friend Karkat. Karkat, he missed the most. But he knew things couldn't always be as predicted. Fuck.

The low blooded troll dug his head into his knees and let out a stiffened sob. He was never the one to start cry at a time like this but.. his feels. They were breaking into some many pieces that it was sure not going to be fixed at all. For hell's sake! Look at where he was! He was on Earth, cold,wet,hurt, and most of all.. alone. It wasn't like he was use to being alone at times but.. now it seemed a bit more heart breaking.

By now, he heard the whistling. What kind of fuckass would be wondering out here at a time like this? It was a human wasn't it? Well fuck his life and fuck it good. He didn't want to be seen by one of /those/.. He then crawled back and hid mostly under the tree, shivering ,and so it seemed, his balls off.

A sudden feeling of coldness rushed over Sollux's skin unwelcomely. He stopped in his tracks and looked around. One benefit of his judgement was that he was always right. And something was telling him someone was around. His whistling died down slowly along with his walking. Due to his boredom and having nothing better to do, his curiosity kicked in and the yellow blood wanted to find who else was out with him. It's probably just a human hunter, he thought. But.. why would they be out at this time? He read about how humans sought shelter when it rained.

Taking a few seconds in silence to get the guts, the Gemini spoke out in this lispy voice. "Ith thomeone out here?" He said loud enough that he heard his echo throughout the creepy forest.

Karkat's eyes widened. He knew that voice. He knew it by heart. It belonged to the mustard blooded troll.."SOLLUX?" Oh shit! He didn't mean for it to come out. WHAT WAS WRONG WITH HIM! He made himself hate Sollux and now.. he was there? He could just walk out and ask for . No. He wouldn't sink that low in a million sweeps.

The male troll then curled in a small ball so he seemed didn't want him to see him. It was already bad enough that he himself had yell out to the lisping troll. And maybe he need some help, but he didn't want it! He could survive on his own!

Sollux listened to the reply. His mouth dropped open in shock. Why the fuck was Karkat on Earth too? Without him knowing!? Mixed emotions flooded Sollux's head. Anger because Karkat never told him, slight happiness to know Karkat was near, and a tiny bit of sadness because of the weak sound of Karkat's voice.

The Gemini ran to the source, but didn't see any signs of the other troll. What he was too oblivious to notice was that he was standing right by the tree that Karkat was curled under. The troll took a turn but tripped over what seemed like a rock, but what actually Karkat. "FUCK! Owch..." He whined as he sat up from the muddy ground, now covered in leaves ad wet dirt. "The hell wath that?"

Karkat let out a gasp as Sollux tripped on him. A part of him wanted to ask him if he was okay, but the other part was paralyzed with fear. What if Sollux hated him now? What if when he saw him he hurt him and left him to die out in this forest. These thoughts flooded through his mind as he ,without knowing, reached over and lightly poked Sollux with his foot before scurrying back further way from the other.

Oh gog, what did he do to deserve this?This was like one of his nightmares come true. He was so scared that he was sure if anything else came falling down he would scream and wet himself!

"Kk? Oh shit did I jutht kick you?" He felt the poke and crawled over to the other troll. "Are you okay?" He felt for the red blood's hand; it was cold as ice. The troll wanted to take advantage and hold it against Karkat for future reference, but at the same time, he felt slightly worried.

Sollux scurried his jacket off and slung it over Karkat's back. "You need it more than me." He tried to say in a tough tone, but it came out more in a caring one. Shit, he didn't want to seem like a softy, but at a time like this, he just couldn't help himself.

"What are you doing out here in the rain, idiot? You'll get sick."

The troll coughed and looked down. He didn't want this. He wanted to be back at his hive. Right then and there! "SOLLUX, STOP THIS. I DON'T NEED YOUR JACKET OR YOUR CARING. AND BESIDE. I HAVE OTHER PLACE LEFT. GAMZEE JUST LEFT ME HERE IN THE RAIN WITHOUT ANYTHING..THAT'S ALL. HE'S GOING TO BE BACK. HE JUST LOST HIS WAY AND HE'S LOOKING FOR ME," He said and glanced up at Sollux before looking back down.

Why was he acting like this? It didn't make any sense. He thought Sollux would've laughed at the part he was all alone out here."AND I DON'T GET SICK...GETTING SICK IS FOR TROLLS LIKE YOU AND ALL.."

Sollux chuckled at the other's in denial attitude. He knew Karkat didn't know what he was saying. The Gemini took hold of the jacket again and pulled it tighter around the Cancer. "Oh Kk, what would you do wiithout me? GZ ii2n't comiing back. You could've ju2t triied lookiing for me, and II could've helped. You're goiing to get 2iick out here whether you thiink 2o or not."

Sollux huffed and sat by the other troll. Yes, he was cold as hell, but Karkat was colder, so he just didn't care. Nor did he care that he was being soft. As he heard the other, he thought to himself that he would just fuck it all now and regret it later.

Karkat growled at the tightening of the Jacket. "DAMN IT SOLLUX! GO AWAY! GAMZEE IS COMING BACK! I KNOW HE IS! HE WOULDN'T LEAVE ME,"He growled louder and tried to shrug the jacket off. Though he had to give Sollux some credit..It must have took him a lot to be so caring about him. The lowest of them all. One of the grumpiest trolls ever!

And he wasn't sure if Gamzee was actually coming back to him. What if Sollux never showed up and Gamzee came back, took him home and helped him. He'd like that. But having Sollux there with him.. he had to act different. Maybe he could run him off and wait for Gamzee to come back.

At the moment Sollux began to get annoyed. He was TRYING to help Karkat but fuck Sollux - the other refused. And refused. And probably would continue the charade. "Kk, ju2t take the fuckiing jacket! Eiither you get thii2 jacket or you'll fuckiing freeze to death!" Sollux's voice raised at the other. He didn't want anyone to see him angry, because if it got him to the breaking point, he'd probably accidentally kill the other like he did to Aradia.

As a warning to the Cancer, Sollux flickered the strange red blue bolts that came from his eyes. He didn't want to scare Karkat, nor did he want to just leave the poor troll helpless there.

He yelped. Shit. Gog. No... Please no. The look on Karkat face was about how someone's would be if they saw the real slender man. "S-sorry.."he said quickly and quietly. That word.. it felt weird coming out of his mouth and being towards Sollux but DAMN! He was scaring him. Sure he didn't want help but if he was going to do that.. then he didn't want another..

And that was the thing. Gamzee threatened to be back to him and told him to say put. And all he needed now was Sollux getting pissed at him for refusing the help he was offering to him.

The yellow blood raised a brow. Had Karkat just actually apologized to him? Things didn't add up after that. It was too confusing. Maybe the atmosphere on this planet was getting to their think pans or something. Sollux sighed and patted Karkat's back. "Ju2t... Ugh.. don't pii22 me off when II'm tryiing to help you, okay? Iif you beliieve GZ ii2 comiing back, II'm goiing to bee riight here to proove you wrong. Iidioot.."

Sollux had to insult the other somehow. Just at least to show that he wasn't completely soft. Something that he did quite a bit. He was angry - no - infuriated with Gamzee for not coming back to help Karkat. Him and the juggalo both knew Karkat wasn't ready to handle shit on his own and they were usually the ones to pick him up when he failed, but at a time like this, Gamzee had the nooks to just leave the Cancer in the rain. Literally.

Karkat closed his eyes. Why...Why did he feel like crying? He felt like everything was just taken from him. Right then. Karkat had did something the surprised himself. He hugged Sollux and started to sob into his shoulder. He was right. Gamzee wasn't going to come back to him. His missed his old moirail. He wanted him back more than anything. And to prove it, there he was sobbing onto Sollux. He had even /said sorry/ to him for pissing him off.

The troll's red tears fell onto Sollux's shirt like a waterfall. They poured down more than the rain it's self. Maybe taking the term cry me a river too seriously...

Sollux gasped in surprise as the unexpected hug caught all his attention off guard. The sobs coming from the other troll had just completely thrown him off track. Like a train on a railroad, but the train falls over because it hears sobbing coming from another train and - well he couldn't even think of a comparison to how he felt at the moment. Guilt fell over the Gemini like a wave and he hesitantly wrapped his arms around the Cancer. The feeling of the tears soaking through his shirt made his heart (if trolls have one?) sink to his feet. "K... KK..." With those words, they barely managed to finish their way out. Shit, it was all his fault for getting angry.

Karkat clung tightly onto him. It..felt nice to cry. Though he didn't like to seem weak.. he lacked caring. Sollux was there. and well, Karkat knew Sollux was there to help him, not to scare or hurt him. Maybe he'd be fine. He did need Sollux more than ever right now and he was there for him. Just like he was there for Gamzee. Maybe things were as bad as they seemed . Not at all.

The low blood then somewhat snuggled into Sollux's arms. The sobbing started to calm once the mustard blooded troll hugged back. Thoughts spotted and for a moment, nothing seemed to exist but him and sollux. But it didn't last long due to the fact his sobs were calming to small hiccup and sniffles.

Hearing the other hiccup caused Sollux to laugh a bit. Just the sound of something cute coming from Karkat was unthinkable. Snapping himself back to the more important things, the Gemini looked at the other troll through his dual colored glasses. "KK, what'2 wiith the cryiing?" He tilted his head to the side and gave the other a confused look. He knew what was wrong already, he just wanted to see if Karkat would actually tell him, or just try to be tough.

"S-SOLLUX...PLEASE DON'T.."he asked in a begging tone. He hiccuped once again before resting his head on Sollux's chest,"Y-YOU KNOW WHY..ALMOST EVERY SINGLE REASON WHY I WAS C-CRYING..."He sniffled and nuzzled into his chest, Gog was he comfy.

The low blooded troll took on of his hands and wiped the remaining tear away. Jegus! He felt so helpless right now. Crying and all. Sollux even laughed! Maybe he was just a big grub in a young troll's body...

"II know. II ju2t wanted to 2ee iif you would tell me, heheheh." He rested his chin on the sniffling troll, making sure the coat stayed on him. In all honesty, Sollux didn't care how helpless Karkat was at the moment. He knew Karkat pretty damn well enough to understand how stressed the smaller troll was, being leader and all. He almost felt bad for Karkat. "Don't worry, KK, your 2ecret'2 2afe wiith me. Ju2t bee aware II miight piick on you about thii2 iin the future." The Gemini whipered in his lispy tone.

He smiled a bit, letting out a small chuckled. Of course he knew that was coming. When didn't Sollux do that? Well, at lease he was starting to feel better mentally. But physically not at all. He was actually on the first stage of hypothermia. Though the coat helped a bit, it couldn't shield him all the way from the cold.

Never has Karkat felt like this. NEVER. So him snuggled even close to Sollux.. He hoped this didn't make him seem gay or any of that shit at all. But he was sure that he had found someone to trust and for a long time.

Karkat's cold skin made Sollux worried. He thought about if Karkat died of sickess how alone- no no. That won't happen. Sollux frowned and pulled the Cancer closer to him, using the heat of his body to warm Karkat. "2hiit, KK, ju2t fuckiing get clo2er two me, II need two warm you up." He sighed and tugged the other troll closer. But of course, he wouldn't be surprised if Karkat pulled away with the idea that Sollux was trying to be gay, though he wasn't. He just wanted his closest friend to stay alive for Gog's sake.

The troll didn't pull or nothing. He just snuggled to him and hid his face in the warmth of could describe how good it felt to be here with him right now. He then looked up at him dear friend,"T-THANKS,SOLLUX..."He said before resting his head upon his chest once more.

He couldn't think of a way that he could ever repay him for this. He would be anything for him. Even if it meant doing the things he hated most. But he owed Sollux one. Big time.

"No problem, KK. Don't get u2ed two thii2 2iide of me, though." He had to admit, being nice and stuff was kind of tough. He was so accustomed to just being a jerk of a hacker. The Gemini took his friend's hand in his and tried to warm it up. If another one of the trolls were to see him and Karkat, they'd be sure the two were matesprits, so he was kind of glad no one was around. And he was also glad to have Karkat there with him. Sollux thought he would never survive earth alone!

After a while, the rain began to light up and dusk was just around the corner. Sollux had long gone dozed off, unaware if Karkat had too.

In his sleep,Karkat had started to mutter about Gamzee.. "no..."was all he muttered as he shook in Sollux's arms. This dream was...unbearable. Everything he did to him..it happened over and over and over...

It kept Karkat shaking and snuggling closer of it was possible ar just wish it would go last bit of it...

Sollux woke up to the violent shaking coming from the other. He wiped the sleep out of his eyes and looked at Karkat worriedly. "K-KK...?" Realizing it was probably a bad dream the Cancer was having, Sollux tried to shake him awake. "Hey.. KK... Wake up. C'Mon get up." He frowned at the other. Sollux noticed how Karkat hugged closer to him and got even more worried. He finally spoke louder, "KK! Wake up!"

The cancer's eyes snapped opened and looked up at him, rubbing his tired eyes. "HNN?"He softly yawned and wrapped his arms around Sollux's body. He felt a bit better now, from his dream that is. It was much better than waking up alone without anyone to be there and comfort him. He was still there? Damn.. He would have thought when he fell asleep Sollux would leaving and wish him the best.

The low blood then rested his chin upon the others shoulder and looked out at the scenery. It looked like the rain pretty much stopped and the place started to look nice. Kinda like one of his romcoms and this was a moment where they had there last date before breaking up and never seeing each other again.

"Damn, KK, what wa2 all that about?" Sollux looked at the other and took his glasses of; They began to hurt him after leaving them on all night. The yellow blood would have left that night if it was one of the other male trolls and if it stopped raining, but he stayed because Karkat was like is closest troll. A moirail. The woods did look a lot better when it wasn't raining. The glistening of the leaves and the chirping birds that flew above the two had reminded Sollux of how places like that were for the mundanes that were all in love with eachother ran away to. Good thing he knew Karkat didn't feel THAT way about Sollux. Or at least he thought.

"I..I DON'T KNOW. DO I LOOK LIKE I KNOW?" he said tiredly. Pale.. did he feel pale fir Sollux.. Red? For sure one of those he felt towards him. He guessed it was mixed. How did Sollux feel towards him? Was it like... a simple pale as a moirail or was he flushed for him? He really wanted to find out. Karkat didn't know if he was pale or flushed for him. It confused him. Was it even possible to just..

Wait. Maybe he could test Sollux. He knew damn well if he was either of the two he most likely wouldn't admit to it. He wouldn't either. It seemed like a manly thing to do. "HEY SOLLUX?" He asked and looked up at the yellow blooded troll.

Sollux's feelings for his moirail were mixed. They changed depending on his mood and how crabby Karkat was that day. Usually if they got along well, he just felt pale. If they fought, he felt black. But now... He almost felt.. red. He blamed the gases on the shitty planet for getting to him, but it wasn't really that reason.

As a proper reaction, the Gemini looked down at Karkat and raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, KK?" He answered in a calm, quiet tone.

"I...I HAVE AN IMPORTANT QUESTION FOR YOU.."He said and shifted around a bit. His arms stayed wrapped around him as he pulled away a bit to give Sollux a bit of room to breath. You know, because he was pretty much up his ass for quite some time. Maybe he could use some space between them.

"THERE IS THING TROLL I KNOW... AND I KNOW HE HAS MIXED FEELINGS FOR ANOTHER TROLL AND HE DOESN'T KNOW WHAT TO DO TO TELL HIM AND KEEP THEM STILL GOOD MOIRAILS IF HE DIDN'T LIKE HIM BACK. SOLLUX, WHAT SHOULD HE DO?"He asked, hoping for an answer.

Sollux took a moment to think. He was utterly shocked that Karkat of all trolls asked HIM for advice. He wasn't too much if a good advice giver, but he didn't want to just leave his friend hanging.

"II would've thought your boriing romcom2 would have giiven you that an2wer. But II guess... Tell that troll that he 2hould ju2t explaiin hii2 feeliing2 to the other. Iif the other doe2n't feel the 2ame, he 2hould a2k iif they could 2tiill bee moiiraiil2." He shrugged a bit and thought for a moment again. Who was KK talking about? He wanted to know. If it meant him, he really wanted to know.

Karkat sighed," SOLLUX..."Damn it how was he suppose to tell him. Maybe he could show him. Yeah! That made some much more sense! He could.. just... do something to show that he like him. And with that, and idea popped into the low blood's head.

He then pushed sollux to the ground and leaned down, softly grazing lips with Sollux before kissing him softly. It felt so right to be like this with him. So right...

"K-" Sollux was cut off abruptly as he was pushed over. At first he thought Karkat was just going to punch him in the face because he might have said something stupid, but even weirder happened. Karkat had kissed him! Just fucking kissed Sollux! The yellow blood's red and blue eyes widened in complete shock.

He half wanted to pull away, but half wanted to kiss him back. One reason he hated his dual personalities. Giving in, he kissed the Cancer back gently. It was definitely weird, and never even something he would have predicted, but he didn't care. He liked it... Better yet, Sollux loved it.

The kiss was short as he pulled away,"WOULD THAT TELL HIM? OR WOULD HE NEED SOMETHING MORE?"He asked and tilted his head to the side. He was having fun with this. He had reasoned with himself that he /did/ have red feelings and better yet, he wanted matespritship with the other. Maybe he did too.

Or maybe he made the wrong move. Well shit on a side walk! He could've been more smooth about it. But he just decided it was going to be bold and out there. And that's how he liked it. Bold and out there. He then grinned down at Sollux and winked. If he got slapped, if was so worth it.

Sollux was slightly fazed by the kiss. He wished it could have lasted longer. He shook his head to wake himself up. The Gemini was slightly disgusted by Karkat's behavior. Only one could be the pervert and it was supposed to be Sollux! "Well..." He began.

After taking a long pause, the yellow blood pushed Karkat to the ground and leaned over him, making the two switch places. "What iif that ii2n't conviinciing enough, KK? What iif he doe2n't thiink ju2t a 2mall kii22 wiill proove iit?" He grinned and looked down at the other, trying to take in as much of the image as he could. He had to admit, if he was Karkat's matesprit, it'd be pretty fucking cool. Maybe the Cancer wouldn't be so bitchy at him anymore.

A dark red blush started to spread across his gray cheeked and he took his hands and pushed Sollux the best he could,"THEN WHAT ELSE WOULD I HAVE TO DO TO GET HIM TO UNDERSTAND MY LOVE FOR HIM?"He asked and looked up into his eyes. Surely Sollux would tell him what to do.

He then leaned up and laid a kiss on the others chin and started to kiss down his neck, leaving small hickies down from his chin, down his jaw, to the bottom off his neck.

"WHAT ABOUT NOW?"He purred into his neck. He was trying to be seductive to Sollux, trying to turn him on as the humans would say. Maybe he could hint to him that it was him, Sollux Captor.

"...2hiit KK.. what are you doiing..." The Gemini let a small moan escape from his lips. Hickies on his neck always managed to turn him on. He hated how Karkat somehow knew. After getting hints from the smaller troll, he knew Karkat meant he was flushed for Sollux. He felt the same, but didn't know how to show it. "Y-Yeah.. that'2 more conviinciing.." The yellow blood didn't want to show that just the seduction was turning him on, so he turned the tables and grabbed a fist full of Karkat's hair and forced his head back. He chuckled a bit before slowly licking up the Cancer's throat.

Karkat's eyes widened as he let out a low moan and stiffened as he looked at him. "S-SOLLUX..."He closed his eyes and tried to move his neck away,"STOP IT, T-THAT'S MY JOB TO SEDUCE YOU," He reached with his foot and and started to rubbed the other troll's bonebulge roughly back and forth.

This should work, he thought and smirked at Sollux. This would work on him if it were the other way around for sure!

"Nn! 2hiit, what the hell, KK?!" He tried to swallow back his moans. He hated how Karkat always wanted to be the leader, or the head of everything. He let go of Karkat's hair and grabbed his ankle. "Don't do that, diipshiit. II'm not goiing two bee the only one turned on here." The Gemini pouted.

If felt kind of good, he had to be honest. But he felt embarrassed to show the Cancer how easily he got turned on.

Karkat smirked and reached up,grabbing Sollux by the top two horns and bring him down to him. He then slowly licked up the bottom horn,"OH SOLLUX. YOU'RE TASTING YUMMY TODAY~"he purred and stuck it in him mouth, slowly sucking and running his tongue over the tips.

It was weird to do it but it was damn fun! Rubbing all up on him and all.

"Aghhh... 2hut the hell up, KK..." A slight yellow blush formed upon Sollux's cheeks as waves of pleasure corsed throughout his horns to his body, enticing more arousement. "KK stop... Shiit..."

If Sollux were able to get out of this mess, he would've taken control and would have Karkat being the one whining out his name and moaning. But no - nothing is ever predictable for Karkat! That really pissed the Gemini off, but also made him more attracted to the other.

The troll chuckled and pushed Sollux off,"OKAY. ENOUGH WITH THIS," He smirked and slowly licked his lips. Gog he could do this forever.

He then got another Idea. Got to get Sollux on his back and where he knew he wouldn't fight back and... Well he would think of something and possibly tapping him. Then he'd have something to hang over his head for a very long time. He liked it!

Sollux glared at Karkat in frustration. He had no idea what tricks that asshole had up his sleeves, and wasn't going to want to find out. Suddenly, he remembered he could've just used his telekineses powers to pin the red blood down and pale him that way, but he was just too curious to find out what was going on in that nubby-horned troll's think pan.

"KK... Don't you dare do what II'm thiinkiing you're wantiing two do..." He glared daggers at the other, trying to make himself seem tougher in this situation when really, he was hopeless.

The low blooded troll make Sollux get to his knees in front of him. Well, now the other troll's head was near his crotch and well.. He had the dirtiest thoughts of what he wanted done to his lovely friend. If he could only get him to do it without forcing him, that would make his day so sugoi. He loved it. Being able to have Sollux here with him alone. He could care less about Gamzee now.

Shit... Sollux was deep in shit now. He looked up at the other and growled. It was the angst between the two that made his pants even tighter. The Gemini couldn't just leave, nor take control. He sort of... Wanted this. Yes. He wanted Karkat.. or was that just his arousal speaking? Regardless, he just flat out wanted it.

The yellow blood hooked his fingers around Karkat's pants, asking if he could take them off. He knew obviously that fucker would hold this over him for the rest of his troll life, but he just didn't care right now. All he wanted to care about was getting rid of his annoying bone bulge.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR,SOLLUX~?" He let out a purr and moved his hips close to him. Oh gog. He was quite very aroused at this moment. He couldn't take it any longer! He need Sollux to do this now.

He never wanted to be near Sollux before but now he wanted him so close that it hurt him to even think about being that close to anyone. Ever!

The Gemini grinned and opened his moirail's pants, pulling both the pants and underwear down to his knees. He stared at the object before him in surprise. Never had he thought he'd actually see the day that he'd get to see Karkat's bone bulge.

Sollux gave it and experimental lick to it as a way to tease his friend. "II won't contiinue untiil you a2k for more." He snikered.

Karkat growled and grabbed Sollux by the horns,"SUCK,FUCKASS,"He pushed him closer to his bone bulge and smirked. It was about time he'd wrap his fucking mouth around it and suck like a fuck pansy he was!

"GO ON FUCKASS. IT AIN'T GOING TO SUCK ITSELF."He chuckled and started to caress one of the yellow blood's pair of horns,"PLEASE,he muttered the last word to him. That should do it, right? All he had to do was say please for it.

Sollux shouted in pain as his horns were grabbed so roughly. It hurt like fuck! As a way to get back, he pinched the other's thigh. Pouting, Sollux took the bulge into his mouth and rocked his head back and fourth on it, making sure he sucked forcefully. He had never really done this before, but he had seen some pretty sick romcoms that Karkat enjoyed, so he tried what he learned.

"Wow, KK... You ta2te ju2t a2 2hiitty a2 your attiitude." Sollux teased before going back to licking and sucking the bone bulge, moaning as his horns are caressed.

He let out a moan of his own and rocked his hips back and forth to meet sollux's mouth. he softly tangled his fingers into the male's hair, forcing more of the bulge into Sollux's mouth. Gog, did he love this. It was more pleasurable than he could ever dream of.

He then started to flush red at the thought of those dreams. All the sick, nasty fanisies he had with the two of them together. Some of them were sweet like when they were much younger, but the others..well things got dirty and blood shed.

He hummed against the other's bulge, sending vibrations throughout the length. He wanted to remember this forever. How he made Karkat moan and blush. The Gemini pulled away from the home bulge with a pop and stood up, undoing his own pants and pulling them and his underwear down, exposing his 'double-dongs' as he once said.

"Kk, thank2 two you II'm all fuckiing iimpatiient." He grinned and got close to the Cancer. Close enough for their bulged to rub against each other. "You know what that mean2, riight?" He spoke in a husky, lisp-filled voice that could drive a human mad.

He let out a stiff moan as he lightly nipped at Sollux's neck. Gog was Sollux so fucking great.. he was pretty much making him swoon as he moved down. He was now down on his knees in front of him, his hand grabbing his 'double dongs'. He then moved his mouth over to it and took both of the tips in his mouth.

he slowly took both of them into is mouth farther. His mouth went halfway down on the two and moved his head back and forth on the two of Sollux's.

October 20

"Oh Gog..." Sollux groaned as he felt the Cancer take BOTH into his mouth. That had just prooved Karkat had a big mouth... Literally. He reached down and held onto the other troll's nubby horns, giving them a rub here and there.

Sollux was wondering how Karkat was so skilled at such a thing. He rocked his his back and forth with the motion of Karkat's bobbing. That Cancer had to just be naturally talented with it, knowing how Sollux believed Karkat was still virgin. Or was he?

The rubbing of his horns didn't throw him off guard.. it well, actually made him take more into his mouth. He had done this a lot with Gamzee before he had started having those out bursts and he had to calm him, which stopped working after a while. He continued to bob his head and suck both of him. It was actually pretty interesting if you asked him.

Gamzee had forced a lot of things on him after being sober. And by a lot of things he means A LOT OF THINGS. It wasn't like he didn't like it but it was kinda forced every night when he was around, It kinda sucked. Literally. He was forced to do almost all the positions and dirty things Gamzee knew of.

Unconciously, Sollux involuntarily thrust into Karkat's mouth, moaning out his name. "2..2top KK.. II don't want to yet..." The yellow blood tried to pull out of the Cancer's mouth to prevent himself from releasing JUST yet. He wanted to do something else. To get closer to his moirail. His mind was flooded with too many dirty ideas he could do to Karkat to think about anything else. Times like this, he didn't like too much because he would always let his arousal take control of his think pan.

"2o KK... thiinkiing what II'm thiinkiing?" Sollux grinned and looked into Karkat's eyes with his own lust-filled red and blue ones. He just wished he could take a photo of Karat's deep red blush. It was sickeningly adorable.

He slowly removed his mouth and looked up,"I..UH..I AM,"he looked up at him. his eyes looked a bit uneasy, like if he was thinking of what he thought he was, then what is Gamzee came back to him and saw that.. well him and Sollux were getting it on. Was it a risk he was wanting to take? Maybe it was something he wanted badly.

Okay. Okay.. he was going to do this! He was going to get Sollux inside him, and with that, he stood to his feet and wrapped his arrms tightly around Sollux's neck. His blush kept on getting worst by the minute and well.. IT WAS EMBARRASSING! He had never thought he would be in anything like this.

As Karkat wrapped his arms around Sollux's neck, the yellow blood grabbed the other's legs and picked them up to his waist, signaling that he wanted Karkat to wrap his legs around him. He wanted it so bad. To get closer to Karkat than he ever could before. And this way, he could. A slight blush faded across his cheeks as his bone bulges rubbed against the Cancer's nook, causing him to get week in the knees and ending in Karkat being accidentally back slammed into a tree.

"Ehehehe.. 2orry, KK.." He whispered as he looked at his moirail with innocent eyes.

Karkat gasped, his air being knocked straight out of him, and growled at Sollux,"HEY,FUCKASS, DROP ME NEXT TIME WHY DON'T YOU!" He muttered and grabbed his lower clothing, pulling them up so he was no longer exposed to him. Welp! Dropping him just caused Sollux a good time.

He crossed his arms over his chest and looked away from Sollux. If he thought he was still getting laid after dropping him, he had another thing coming! It's such a turn off! Karkat wanted a guy who could at least pick him up or catch him when he's falling down. But he guessed it most likely wouldn't happened.

"Gog, II 2aiid 2orry. II'm ju2t not 2trong, okay? IIf we were ever two bee mate2priit2, that'd have two bee 2omethiing you have to get over." Accidentally, Sollux let his last sentence escape his mouth. And there Sollux was, making a complete asshole of himself while standing there with two hard-ons. He wished he could've just taken back his screw up and redone it differently.

Sollux kneeled down and gently grabbed Karkat's chin. "Hey diip2hiit. Giive me another chance?" He asked with a sincere smile.

He wrinkled his nose and looked at him,"MATESPRITS? WERE DID YOU GET THIS? AND FINE, YOU BETTER NOT FUCK UP AGAIN," he chuckled and lightly kissed Sollux on the lips. Damn, how could anyone say no to him? It was like stabbing yourself in the nook with a sickle. And that would hurt and you wouldn't be able to move for weeks!

A small blush crossed his cheeks again as he nuzzled into his neck. Wow.. He and Sollux. Matesprits. He would like that a lot. He preferred that over Gamzee any day. Was that a bad thing? Maybe.. but did he care? Hell no! He like Sollux a lot.

"... IIgnore the fact II 2aiid mate2priit2.. we'll talk about that later." Sollux huffed and kisses the Cancer back then gently pulled his pants down.. well actually off this time. Then he got into position: Karkat still on the ground with Sollux on top in a way that they could see each other's faces.

"KK... are you ready..?" He looked down at whom he wished was his lover. He hoped after this, they could consider eachother matesprits like he dreamt of the night they spent in the forest.

He gulped. Was he? H-He didn't know. It wasn't like he didn't want this, but he wasn't sure just yet. But he slowly nodded,"I-I...YEAH," He stuttered a bit as he looked up into the mustard blooded troll's eyes. He hoped he was ready for this.

He wrapped his arms around his neck and softly started to bite down on his neck. It was his way of saying 'hurry up and let's do this,asshole. I'm waiting. ' It seemed legit enough, right?

Hesitating a bit, Sollux pushed one of his bone bulges inside Karkat. He tried to make as less painful for both of them as he could by just starting with one. He moaned as Karkat's Sharp teeth bit into his skin. "Ehehehe.. 2o you really AREN'T viirgiin, huh?" He teased as he thrusted in a few times.

Karkat's face was priceless, and not in the funny way. Well it was funny to see his face like such, but it was more cute than anything else. That red popping out of his gray skinned face was just too much! Sollux leaned in closer to Karkat and kissed his lips as he thrusted a few more times.

He kissed back and mumbled against his lips,"NO. I'M NOT A VIRGIN,SOLLUX,"and it was true. He wasn't, he lost his to Gamzee one night. He wish he still had it because it would make this special to him, a moment to never forget.

He then moved his hips closer to the other troll, forcing a bit more of Sollux into him. He moved his lips from Sollux's and kissed his neck, one of his hands going up and rubbing upon one of Sollux's horns. His hand switched after a bit and moved on to the next horn,rubbing it more than he did on the last.

The yellow blood moaned at the rubbing of his horns. He was a little unhappy to find out Karkat wasn't virgin, knowing how he himself was one. He hoped he would be the lucky one to take Karkat's virginity. Oh well.

Seeing how Karkat was unaffected by just one bulge, he slipped in his second one, which hurt like fuck, but he soon got over it. Sollux continued to moan as he thrusted roughly into his moirail, trying to hide his blushing face.

Karkat's eyes widened at the second bulge and winced at it. He had never had two in at once. It make him almost cry, so he moved a bit and started to dig his claws into Sollux's back. He wanted it to stop but he also didn't want it to. It was weird. He had never been this confused ever in his life. Oh well.

He started to moan when the thrusts got rougher. Okay, he was REALLY enjoying this! He arched his back up and moved closer to him. If you thought of it.. he did lie to Sollux.. he didn't want him to get mad at Gamzee for what he did multiple times. So some people would still consider him a virgin because they don't believe rape takes it.

Sollux arched his back and groaned and his felt those sharp claws dig into his back. That kind of pain was a slight fetish he tried to hide. As a way to get back at Karkat, Sollux thrusted- no SLAMMED into his moirail with enough force to move a broken down car.

His anger was slightly starting to get the best of him as he leaned over to the smaller troll and bit his neck, hard enough that it could draw blood. Soon enough, the yellow blood felt like he was close to his end. "K...Karkat..." He moaned into the other's ear.

The thrust was painful, yes. But he liked it, he liked this side of Sollux. When he slammed into him, he reached his climax. Cum had shot out of his bulge and he moaned loudly,"S-SOLLUX!"He then closed his eyes and grinned just a bit.

Sollux had given one last thrust before both bulges exploded their seed into Karkat, grunting out loud. He pulled out and leaned on the Cancer's shoulder, not caring the least about his pants still being down. "... Kk..." He whispered.

The troll looked up at him and wiped away the sweat and drool that was forming ,"YES,FUCKASS?"He said and rose a brow at him. He pondered what he wanted now. It wasn't something telling him he hated him right?

Well, he hoped not because he actually loved Sollux a lot.

The yellow blood rolled his eyes and laughed at the insult. He was going to say it. He was finally going to say how he felt. But first... He hesitated. "II... II love you... And II'm fuckiing flu2hed a2 hell for you." He sighed and looked away, blushing a bit.

He blinked a couple times. He.. was flushed too? Well of course he was! He could he not notice it! STUPID STUPID STUPID! Sollux was meant for him and he was meant for nepeta was there she'd let this ship sail, and he guess he'd have to take her place in that. "I LOVE YOU,TOO,SOLLUX. MORE THAN ANYTHING," he muttered.

Gog this was wasn't like he hadn't knew him forever and he wasn't close to him..it was just..hard to admit a feeling he'd never had before.

Sollux looked at Karkat in surprise. He had almost forgotten about his pants- then he remembered and scurried them back on. Hearing that from the red blood had sent Sollux's mind spinning. He couldn't believe Karkat felt the same! And didn't even insult him afterwards!

The Gemini leaned over Karkat and kissed his lips. "Well KK... That mean2 you're my mate2priit. Eheheheh..." Sollux smirked and put his multi colored glasses back on.

the troll too pulled his pant on. He lightly kissed back before speaking,"YEAH,BUT DON'T GO AROUND TELLING EVERYONE. I STILL WANT THEM TO THINK I'M SOME KIND OF SOULLESS ASSHOLE,"he shrugged. He did want them to think that, but he also was kinda worried what the others would say about him and Sollux. Together. As matesprits..

It wasn't like he was embarrassed or anything. He just.. possible over thinking things in his little low blooded head. Yeah. That was it. Over thinking about him and Sollux. But gog damn! He loved Sollux! More than anything that could ever be gotten or brought to him!

"Eh, 2ame here. Or II'll never hear the end of iit from Ampora." Sollux huffed dramatically at the thought of Eridan thinking the world was over because Sollux had a matesprit that WASN'T him. It was kind if funny, though. In a... Weird sort of way. The Gemini wondered if him and Karkat would start acting differently towards each other. Maybe Karkat would stop yelling at him so much. That'd just be fucking wonderful. And maybe Sollux would stop rigging up Karkat's crabtop with explosives. He'd be pretty happy if that happened.

Sollux stood up from the ground and brushed himself off, fixing his shirt, and rubbing down the wrinkles on his pants. He then extended his hand out to the Cancer. "Come on, diip2hiit.." he teased. "Let'2 go fiind a human hiive two 2tay iin. II found 2ome earth currency iin thiis coat II 2tole."

The cancer winkled his nose and grabbed the other troll's hand, "DON'T FUCKING INSULT ME,SHIT SPONGE,"He rolled his eyes and lightly used his hand to do whatever. He then grumbled a few words to himself and then cleared his throat. "DO I NEED TO TEACH YOU A LESSON,ASSHOLE? JUST FOR INSULTING ME I THINK I SHOULD JUST SIMPLY KILL YOU RIGHT HERE AND NOW. THIS IS JUST ABSOLUTELY FUCKING ABSURD." the cancer started "YOU BETTER FUCKING CHESCJ YOURSELF BEFORE YOU FUCKING WRECK YOURSELF" he shouted.

"Jeez, KK, you 2uck at takiing joke2." The Gemini pulled Karkat from the ground and to his feet. So much for Karkat not insulting him anymore. One can only dream. Sollux leaned over and put his face close to the Cancer's, then spoke. "Human2 don't take bad word2 2o well. Maybe you 2hould learn two control that 2hort-a22 temper of your2."He then stood tall and laughed. Fucking with Karkat was like a routine. And the reactions he received were twice as good.

He winkled his nose and bared his teeth,"I SWEAR TO GOG IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP, I'LL-" He stopped at that and took a deep breath. Fuck. He was right. He needed to cool his tits. He shouldn't be going off on him. He need to save that when someone thinks that they're matesprits, though they were. But he didn't need anyone all up in his business."COME ON. I WANT TO GO BACK TO THE OTHERS, I SWEAR IF I STAY ON THIS PLACE ANY LONGER I WILL KILL MYSELF OR SOMEONE, AND THAT SOMEONE WILL BE A BITCH."


End file.
